The Story of a Pregnant Rachel Berry
by caseyssmilee
Summary: Ever imagine what it would be like for Rachel if she got pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel nearly ran down the hallway, racing to her boyfriend. She had all this panic in her stomach and a little stick in her hand. Only the worst thought flooded her mind. Then, she saw him turn the corner. The tears she was holding back almost let out like a waterfall in the middle of the McKinley High hallway. Finn smiled and waved at her as he walked towards her. Rachel couldn't move. She was glued to the floor. The usual worried look on her face appeared when he finally reached her.

"Hey darling." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She smiled for a second, pretending that everything was perfect for a moment. The words were going to come out of her mouth, but she couldn't make them. Instead, she pulled him aside to the girl's bathroom, making sure no one was watching. "Rach, what are you doing? I can't be in here. This is…" Rachel pulled out the pregnancy stick from her sleeve. Finn's mouth flung open. The tears finally escaped her brown eyes.

The pink positive sign showed on the haunted stick. The couple had sex for the first time last month. Rachel took the pill. Obviously, it failed them. Finn stood before her, just staring at the stick. The worried brunette continued crying, not knowing what in the world to do.

"Finn," She choked. "I swear I was on the pill." Finn didn't move a muscle. "Finn, please say something!" She tugged at his sleeve. He finally moved his eyes away from the pregnancy test and on to his flawless love.

"Are you sure?" Was all Finn could manage to say. His heart was racing. He had familiar flashbacks to when Quinn told him she was pregnant.

"This is my third test, and all of them said positive." All Rachel wanted was to wrap her arms around him, and have Finn tell her that everything was going to be alright. She wanted to hear that he'll be there for her no matter what choices she makes. Unfortunately, she knew that reality was much different from fantasy.

Finn finally snapped out of it. He gave Rachel a smile, trying to reassure her that he wasn't angry. He knows this kind of stuff happens everyday. Rachel's bug brown eyes were still watery, but she shot a smile back at him. The couple stood in the girl's bathroom hugging silently. Rachel got a happy feeling. She hoped that he would support her through what ever she chose to do with their baby.

"So, what now?" Finn asked, ending their embrace. He delicately push a piece of Rachel's silky brown hair out of her face.

"I don't know. Well, I do know one thing." Rachel took Finn's large hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm not going to make the same mistake my mother made. I don't want to wonder what it's like to be a mother, I want to be a mother. As long as you're in, I think we should keep it." She wiped the last few tears from her eyes, and looked at Finn for a response. His dashing smile was gleaming at the thought of having a baby with Rachel. He wanted to be a father as well, but the first time was a bit too soon for him.

"I'm in." He told his love. She jumped up into his strong arms. The couple kissed sweetly and headed out the bathroom.

"Oh, and one more thing." Rachel squeezed his hand. "I want to tell the Glee club before anything else happens. Is that okay with you?" Rachel didn't want to do anything about the pre-pregnancy to upset Finn. She really wanted things to work out into a big happy family.

"Not at all. Just..." He trailed off, thinking of what all the others might say to her as the pregnancy progresses. Rachel gave him a confused look wondering what he was going to say. "Just remember I'll be with you through everything." He covered up. He didn't want to worry her even more.

Hearing those words out of Finn's mouth made Rachel's butterflies swarm. _"He's going to be such a good father."_ The brunette beauty thought as she wrapped her arm around his. The couple brightly grinned at each other before entering the choir room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel got home with her gleaming smile gone. How was she going to tell her dads that she was pregnant at the age of 17?


End file.
